The Things You Do For Those You Love
by A11y50n
Summary: Grace is allowed to ask whatever questions she wants at a family meal which makes the male members of the family slightly uncomfortable.


A/N: I remembered a programme from when I was young and the girl was being brought up by her dad and had to 'borrow' money to buy certain things.

The Things You Do For Those You Love

"Grace? Grace?" Shouted Danno

Danno was walking through Steve's house trying to find his daughter. The majority of their ohana were outside waiting for Catherine to arrive. She'd been away for a month and his brother and daughter wanted a family cookout to welcome her back. Max and Kamekona were the only ones that couldn't make it but would see Catherine later on in the week.

Danno walked into the study and found the most precious thing in his life but couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Grace? Grace didn't you hear me calling you? Grace what have you got their? Is that your Uncle Steve's wallet? How did you manage to find that? He hides that pretty well. I was beginning to think that he honestly didn't own one."

The look of absolute fear on Grace's face stopped Danno from walking any further. Then he took a good look at his daughter. He then noticed that Grace had not only opened her Uncle's wallet but had removed some money. Danno could not believe what he was seeing. Normally he would give her the benefit of the doubt because she never had to steal anything but the look on her face and the fact that her eyes had started to well up told him all he needed to know. He felt sick, what could make his princess do such a thing? Before he could even ask her someone else came into the room.

"Danno? Gracie? Where are you two? Cath's going to be here any minute and we all need to be outside for her, remember it's supposed to be a surprise."

Steve walked into the study to see his best friend staring at his daughter and that daughter, his niece, standing there frozen with tears in her eyes. He tried to take in the scene and noticed something wasn't right. The atmosphere in the study was fraught with tension. Then he noticed what Grace was holding.

"Hey Gracie you've found my wallet well done! I've been looking for that for ages."

Steve started to walk towards the girl but as soon as he took the first step the tears rolled down Grace's face. Steve stopped straight away. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He looked to Danno to get some help but he just kept his eyes on Grace.

"Er guys what's going on? Is everything ok?" asked Steve

"Grace why don't you tell your Uncle Steve what you're doing with his wallet?"

Grace slowly turned to her favourite Uncle. He was blurry because of the tears but she could make out his shape.

"I'm…. so … sorry….. Uncle Steve. I'm sorry Uncle Steve. I'm sorry Uncle Steve. I'm sorry Uncle Steve." Grace kept on chanting the same thing again and again and again.

Steve understood all the words but not the context. Why was she apologising and why was she in tears? Grace seemed to lose it and kept on chanting her apology over and over. That seemed to snap both Danno and Steve out of their own musings. The pain that Grace was going through was immense anyone could see that. She felt guilty. Both men knew the little girl and she didn't have one mean bone in her body so something was obviously going on with her.

Steve and Danno walked towards Grace slowly they didn't want to startle her. She kept on crying. Danno picked her up and sat her down on his lap when he sat down.

"Grace honey, tell me what's wrong. You can tell me anything you know that."

Grace just sobbed even more.

"Grace why do you need money and why did you take it from Uncle Steve's wallet you know if you asked me or anyone else here they would give you the money. You know you don't have to steal! Monkey please tell me what's wrong."

When Grace heard her dad call her his special name she sobbed even more. Danno and Steve just looked at each other. They couldn't bear to have the girl be this upset. Neither of them had ever seen Grace like this. Steve tried to comfort his niece but she turned away from him too embarrassed to let him see her and try to comfort her after she stole from him. None of the three heard the front door open. Within a few seconds there was another adult in the study.

"Guys what's going on?" Catherine asked as she entered

She had never seen Grace in this condition. She was always a happy child. As soon as Grace heard

Catherine's voice she got up from Danno's lap and ran to her Aunt and wrapped her arms around her. Catherine had just enough time to kneel down and catch Grace.

"Aunt Catherine I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"Oh honey, what are you talking about?" soothed Catherine

"I've … been … really … bad. I … stole … from … you …. and ….. I …. was…. going …. to …leave …money ….for …..the …stuff …but …..I …didn't ….have ….. any …with ….. me …. and …. every … time …..I ….came …..here …I …forgot ….the …money … but …this …morning ….I remembered ….it …but …left …it ….at …Danno's. I …..knew …I …..had ….to …leave …the ….money ….today …..as …..you …were …coming …..back …so …I ….found ….Uncle …Steve's ….wallet ….I …..always …know ….where …..he …..hides …it. Danno….. keeps ….his …..in ….his pocket …..and ….I ….couldn't …..get ….it …..so …I …found Uncle …..Steve's …..wallet …..and …..was …going ….to …..take …some …..money …..out …..when …..Danno …caught ….me then …Uncle …Steve ….came …..in. I ….was ….going …..to….. pay …him ….back ….but… I …needed …..to ….pay …you ….back …first." Said Grace in between her sobs

"Hold on a minute; are you telling me you know where your Uncle Steve keeps his wallet? I've only seen it a couple of times…."

"SERIOUSLY? That's what you got from that?" Danno shouted

"CATH!" Exclaimed Steve at the same time as Danno

"Guys, calm down. You can see how upset Grace is. We all know she wouldn't do something like this unless she had no other choice. Just be quiet a minute."

"Grace what could you have stolen from me?"

When Grace only looked at her Aunt and they stared into each other's eyes for a minute Catherine realised what Grace 'stole' from her. Catherine hugged the girl even tighter to try and calm her.

"Grace honey you didn't steal from me. Don't worry we're going to sort this out."

"But Danno and Uncle Steve hate me now. They don't love me anymore!" declared Grace

"Oh Grace, there is nothing you can do that will ever make your father or Uncle hate you. They would do anything for you."

"Steve did you give Danny that package that I told you to?" asked Cath

"What package?" Steve asked totally confused

"Remember before I left I told you to give something to Danno to give to Grace?"

"Oh, oh yeah. About that I kind of forgot about it. It's probably still in the trunk of the car."

"Can you please go and get it?" Catherine asked

Steve took the keys and quickly went to retrieve the package. He was back within a minute. Steve handed the parcel back to Catherine.

"Grace honey, I left this for you before I left but between your Uncle Steve and Danno you didn't get it. I'm sorry. Here you go. Open it now."

Grace slowly peeled back the plastic bag and looked inside. She was shocked. She looked up to her Aunt and threw herself into her Aunt's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Said Grace

"Now go wash your face while I'll explain everything to your Danno and Uncle ok? Then if I'm not mistaken there is a lot of food we have to finish as there seems to be a welcome home party for me! Go on go and clean up."

Grace ran off to the bathroom leaving her present on the sofa.

"Cath what the hell was all that about?" demanded Steve

"You two are such morons sometimes, you know that? How could you for one second think that that gorgeous child would ever do anything so devious?" Catherine said as she sent each man a scathing look.

"Er excuse me did you not hear what my daughter said? She admitted to stealing twice. Once from you the other from Steve and you tell her she didn't steal anything? What is the matter with you?" demanded Danno

"Actually if Steve gave you the package then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What are you talking about?" asked Danno

Catherine grabbed the bag and called the two men over to have a look inside. When they looked inside they quickly took a step back as if there was a poisonous snake in there.

"I left some in the bathroom so if she needed more she could take them whenever she needed. That's what she 'stole' from me and that's why she took money from you Steve so she could pay me back for what she took even though they are for her. I can't believe she found your wallet. She's amazing!"

"Will you forget about my wallet! How? When? …" Steve tried to ask

"We had a talk a few weeks before I left. I was going to talk to you about it Danno but every time I tried something came up. She asked me questions and I thought I should explain it to her. I was pretty sure you weren't going to do it. Was I wrong?"

Both men went red. It was so sweet. Catherine wanted to take her phone out and take a picture but thought it probably wasn't the best time. Grace came back, her face was clean but she was still subdued.

"Grace honey your dad and Uncle feel really bad about what happened and they want to make it up to you. Isn't that right guys?"

They were both looking at the little girl trying to see if there was something different about her. But neither could see anything.

Danno went up to his daughter and just hugged her.

"Baby I'm so sorry you had to go through that all by yourself."

"It's ok Danno it wasn't your fault."

"Hey Gracie come here, I want a hug as well." Steve said

Grace ran to her favourite Uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck when he kneeled down.

"Your Aunt Catherine is right, there is nothing you can do that will ever make me stop loving you ok?" Steve whispered into his niece's ear

Grace nodded her head.

"Thanks Uncle Steve." Grace whispered back

Steve started to wipe away the tears that had started to fall again down Grace's face. She smiled at him.

"Grace I'm sorry that you were alone but if you have any questions you can ask us as we eat ok? Isn't that right guys!" Catherine looked at each of the men daring them to say no.

Both Steve and Danno did not want to be there for the conversation but knew they would be for Grace's sake.

"Yeah." "Yeah." Said both subdued men

All four went out into the backyard where the table was already set. The others were standing around talking when they saw the guest of honour and the rest of the group they stopped talking and made their way to welcome Catherine back. She hugged and kissed everyone. She managed to have a quick word to the ladies and tell them what was going on and they in turn told their man. Everyone sat down and started to enjoy the lovely food that they all contributed to. Grace was sitting at the head of the table opposite her Grandpa Joe. To her left were Uncle Steve, Danno, Uncle Adam and Uncle Chin and their partners were sitting opposite them.

"So Grace, do you have any questions?" asked Catherine

Grace looked embarrassed she looked to Danno and her Uncle Steve and quickly looked away again.

"Gracie, we're really sorry we didn't even realise. You must have so many questions? Look you have your Aunts Catherine, Kono and Malia as well as Gabby that you can ask. It would be really good if you do because we don't know much about it and we could learn something too. We want to be able to help you when you need it. So please Gracie if you have any questions please ask them." Steve said

Grace took a deep breath and put her fork down and looked at Danno then looked at her Aunt Malia.

"I….I think I may be sick."

"What do you mean dear?" asked Malia

"Well when I had my period it was sometimes …. lumpy. That's not normal is it?" Whispered Grace

The men hearing Grace's question felt a little sick. Steve went completely pale. He looked like he was going to pass out but managed to hold on.

"Grace it is honey that is totally normal." Malia replied

Grace let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Catherine was rubbing her back to sooth Grace. She must have been so scared thought Catherine. As Malia gave her answer the other women all agreed with Malia.

"Can I ask what do you use?" Grace directed the question to all the women

"I use a mixture of sanitary towels and tampons." Catherine said

"Same with me." replied Gabby

"I like tampons." Declared Kono

"I like sanitary towels only." Malia said

"How will I know which I prefer?" Grace asked as she quickly looked her Danno who looked quite red at that moment

"I was told that you should wait until you're used to having your periods than if you want to then you can try tampons if you want but it's just personal preference. It's what makes you feel comfortable." Kono said

The others agreed and Grace nodded her head.

"How long will I have periods for?"

"Well it could be until your 55. It depends. Some women go through menopause earlier some later." Malia said.

"55! Every month until I'm 55!? I thought you were going to say 30." Moaned Grace

The women just grinned.

Grace looked at each man that was at the table. Only Steve was the brave one to catch her eye.

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah Gracie?"

"What happens to boys then?"

"Huh!?"

"Well I have to have a period EVERY month until I'm in my 50's so I was wondering what happens to boys?"

"Er…..er….well …..our voices get deeper."

"And?"

"And what?" asked Steve

"Is that it? Your voice gets deeper?" said an incredulous Grace

"Guys any of you want to help me out?" Steve asked

All the men were studiously eating their lunch and refused to look up. Suddenly Danno looked up. It probably had something to do with the fact that he received a kick to each of his legs, one from Catherine and the other from his girlfriend. They can really kick. From the pointed looks of both women Danno knew he would have to say something.

"Well monkey, we grow hair in new places."

"Danno, so do women!" declared Grace

"What else do boys go through? There must be something else?"

"Well we get taller." Danno tried

The look he got from his 12 year old daughter made him wish he kept his mouth shut.

"So let me get this straight, both girls and boys get taller and they grow hair in new places. But girls have to have periods every month or they get pregnant and have to go through labour but boys' voices get deeper. Seriously how is that fair?" asked Grace

"Grace we're lucky we're the only ones that can have babies, that's special." Said Gabby

"I get that I do but it just seems unfair that we have to go through most things and the boys don't really have to do anything."

Grace looked at the men at the table as if it were their fault for this evolutionary development. The men took one look at Grace's face and went back to their food.

"Grace do you know how babies are made?" Kono asked the girl

There was a sudden fit of coughing from all the men at the table and Kono received a scathing look from Danno that was trying to tell her to shut up but Kono just ignored it.

"Yes, when two people love each other the tadpole from the man meets the egg from the woman and it makes a baby." Declared Grace

Everyone smiled at her description.

"Er Grace…" Kono began

"Aunt Kono I know the proper name is not a tadpole but I don't think Uncle Steve or Danno would like me to say the proper name they may faint if I did."

Everyone grinned at the two men who went really red at Grace's comment.

"How do you stop the pain? It was really painful for me and I didn't know what to do? I don't want to take any painkillers because Uncle Steve doesn't take them." Grace said

"Well you need to remember everyone is different. Not everyone has any pain." Said Catherine

"Yeah I don't get any pain." Declared Kono which earned her a glare from all the other women.

"Hey it's not my fault; it's been like that since the beginning."

"I only have pain for the first couple of days and I prefer to exercise, that seems to help me." Catherine said

"I like to curl up with a hot water bottle that makes me feel better." Gabby said

"I like to have a bubble bath." Malia said

"Monkey, why didn't you tell me when it happened? You usually tell me everything."

"I tried to Danno but you wouldn't listen."

"When monkey? I honestly don't remember."

"Remember when you me and Uncle Steve when to the supermarket?"

Grace waited until she got nods from her two favourite people.

"Well remember I wanted to go down an aisle? I asked you what was down there and you two said that there was nothing there for me. When I asked you again you two went red in the face just like now and said that 'it's for when I'm older' I tried to tell you that I really needed to go and get something from that aisle but you two seemed really embarrassed by it so I gave up I thought I would be able to speak to Aunt Kono or Aunt Malia or Gabby as Aunt Catherine had already left. Aunt Catherine said she was going to give me some stuff just in case I started when she wasn't here but I never got it. Aunt Malia was working nightshifts, Gabby was on a course and you all had that important case so there was no one I could talk to."

"Oh monkey I'm so sorry."

"Yeah me too Gracie. I think you're going to have to make us listen sometimes. It doesn't matter if we get embarrassed or not. You can ask us anything ok?"

"Thanks Uncle Steve."

"Aunt Catherine?"

"Yes Grace?"

"Are boys as romantic in real life as they are in films?"

"Well Grace boys generally come in three categories: one, selfish, two clueless and three romantics."

"What's the difference?" asked Grace

"Well the selfish one just care about them and not you. The clueless ones care about you but may not understand the subtleties of a relationship. For example you may say you don't want anything for your birthday and he won't buy you anything."

"I don't understand if you say you don't want anything and he doesn't buy you anything why are you mad?" said a confused Grace

"Exactly!" "Explain that!" "Tell me about it." "You're not the only one!" "Yes prey tell please explain this to us!" declared the men

The women just gave each of them looks and the men just looked down at their plates.

"It must be their time of the month." Muttered Adam

He jumped a second later then looked down back at his plate.

"The romantics get you, the understand you."

"ok." Said Grace even though she was still confused

"Does time of the month mean 'period'?" Grace asked everyone in general

"Yeah that's usually the men's way of saying it as they get a bit scared of the word period." Kono said

"Why?" Grace asked looking at the men

"I don't know Gracie but it was like that in my family we just never said the word. My dad never said it and when Mary was being a pai… I mean when Mary had her periods my dad just said it was her time of the month as if that explained everything."

"Yeah me, your Uncle Matty and Grandpa knew when your Aunts were at their time of the months, we just knew and there was no way we were going to bring up that subject!"

"I don't have any sisters!" said Adam

"It must be one of those things Grace because I have a lot of cousins and we never said period either." Said Chin

"I've been married three times and it's safer saying time of the month than period. You say the word period and the women just want to kill you! See look at them!" Joe said looking at the women.

All the women just gave him a look.

Grace grabbed her Uncle Steve's hand.

"Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve?"

"What Gracie?"

"I can be GG!" declared Grace

"What do you mean?"

"My nickname silly. I can be GG-Grumpy Grace."

"Grace why do you need a nickname?" Kono asked

"Because you all have one for when you're on your periods!" Grace explained patiently

"The men all have names for you and I want one too."

"_Oh really! Can you tell us what our nicknames are honey?_" Catherine asked sweetly but was looking at Steve who went white like the other men at the table.

"Here Monkey why don't you have some more mac n' cheese? You love it don't you?" Danno said desperately

"No thank you Danno I'm waiting for dessert now." Grace said oblivious to the changed atmosphere

"Aunt Catherine you're CC- Carnivorous Catherine because you eat everything in sight. Gabby you're GG –Gabby Gabby as you seem to talk even more than usual, Aunt Kono you're KK- Killer Kono as you're super competitive and would do anything to win and Aunt Malia you're MM- Malia the Mad as everything seems to make you mad." Grace finished proudly

"How do you know our names honey?" Gabby asked Grace

"At the last poker game, I was allowed to play with the men and I won quite a few sweets but then it was my bedtime even though it was a Friday night and there was no school the next day but Danno made me go to bed. I tried to sleep but I wasn't sleepy so I sat on the top step and listened to the men talking."

The men went deathly white they were remembering what they talked about that night that Grace may have heard. The women knew exactly what the men were thinking. Each woman was looking at their man who refused to meet their gaze. Each guy knew they were dead that was a given but they didn't know how they were going to die. Each woman was deadly by themselves but if they actually got together to plan their demise they would never find their bodies!

Catherine decided to let the men stew some more. She was pretty sure that she and the other women would have some fun with this information.

"Hey Grace what's the best present you ever received?" Catherine asked

"Um…."

"Come on you must have a favourite present?" Kono asked

Grace was looking at her Uncle Steve and Danno and when they looked at her she quickly looked away.

"My favourite present is Uncle Steve!" Grace said clearly

"Gracie that's sweet but I'm not your present." Steve said

"Yes you are. If it wasn't for you working with Danno to catch the bad man who hurt Grandpa John then I wouldn't have Uncle Chin, Aunt Kono, Aunt Catherine, Aunt Malia, Gabby, Uncle Adam, Uncle Max, Uncle Kamekona and Grandpa Joe. Because you and Danno work together you became brothers and I got another ohana." Grace said as she looked to her Uncle.

"Thanks Gracie." Steve said as he gave his favourite niece a kiss.

The men cleared the table and brought dessert the biggest chocolate cake that Grace had ever seen. The cake was cut and eaten. Grace said that a slice should be saved for Uncle Max and Uncle Kamekona.

"Hey Grace I think your Uncle Steve is the best present as well." Declared Catherine

"Why?"

"Well remember when I said some men are romantics? Well your Uncle is definitely one of those. When I have my period I'm always in pain for the first couple of days but he takes care of me. He makes sure I have a bottle of water by the bed and some painkillers. He also cooks for me. I don't know why but I eat A LOT. Nothing is safe in the house. I mean I eat everything even his healthy stuff and he never complains. In fact he makes sure there is more the next month. He makes my favourite dishes. He's the one that makes the mac n' cheese and he puts even more cheese in it because I like it really cheesy and he makes it especially for me. Then he gives me the remote and I am in charge of the TV. Usually we like the same thing but I really like to watch rom coms when I'm on my period and he lets me. I'll watch Shrek, The Proposal, 27 dresses etc."

"Does he watch them with you?" Grace asked

"Er not really, he's with me, we sit on the couch and he holds me and tries to sooth me so I'm not in a lot of pain but because he doesn't like the films he falls asleep but the fact that each month he still stays with me makes me feel loved and I know he feels the same way about me. That's why he does it. He also makes sure there are a bag of m&ms everywhere, in the car, in my purse and at work"

Grace looked to Gabby. Gabby took the hint.

"Danno listens. When I'm on my period I do talk more but he listens to me and makes comments. He has a hard day at work but for a few days a month he will come home and we will make dinner together, you know usually one of us or the other makes dinner but for those few days we make it together and he really listens to me even though he may have had a really bad at work. Then we'll sit on the sofa and he'll just hold me and make sure I have a hot water bottle. He takes really good care of me. It's just really nice."

"Well I've told you I don't get any pain and I don't but since I started my periods I always wake up in night. And Adam helps me out…."

"Kono!" "KONO!" "Cuz!"

Kono gives the three men a withering glance.

"What I was about to say is that Adam gets up with me and brings me chocolate chip ice cream. For some reason that helps me. I have a few scoops and it makes me sleepy and I can sleep until morning after that. I make sure I have the ice cream at home but Adam also stocks his freezer which I find romantic. He is also willing to play any game with me whether it's a board game or a sport. I can get a little competitive but he doesn't just let me win, we have a proper game and that means more to me than winning every game. Sometimes he wins sometimes I do. It's the little things Grace that makes the difference. It's not about buying presents for someone it's about being there for them when they need you."

"Well your Uncle Chin is REALLY patient. Every little thing seems to irritate me and most of the things are what I've done myself but they still irritate me. Anyway he runs a bubble bath for me and he cooks dinner for me. For a few days a month he takes care of me and he's even sweeter than normal."

"So not all boys are clueless?"

"No." Catherine said

"What's the matter honey, have you got something on your mind?" Catherine asked

"I have just one more question."

"Ok ask it."

"What happens if my boyfriend can't pass the tests?" Grace asked

"What tests?" Kono asks

The women noticed all the men were paying attention to their chocolate cake and didn't seem to be interested in what Grace was saying.

"The tests that Uncle Adam had to pass"

"What tests were they sweetie? I can't quite seem to remember" Catherine said

"Well Uncle Max made Uncle Adam watch an autopsy, Uncle Kamekona made him try EVERY flavour of shave ice and EVERY item on the shrimp truck menu. Uncle Chin made Uncle Adam help each and every member of Aunt Kono's family once, Uncle Steve made Uncle Adam exercise with him in the morning for two weeks. Danno took Uncle Adam on a ride along with him and Uncle Steve and Grandpa Joe took him to the training base and did some drills with him. Then they went for that boys' weekend remember? They went camping and paintballing but it was only for the men we weren't allowed to go." Grace said as she threw her Danno a look

"Grace honey do the men love you?" Catherine asked

"Yes." Grace said clearly

"So what do you think they would do if the boy you loved didn't pass these 'tests'?" Catherine asked

Grace thought about it and looked at each and every man sitting at the table and then she smiled and looked her Aunt Catherine.

"They'd help him until he passes the tests." Grace said triumphantly

"Exactly."

After the lunch the women were outside relaxing while the men cleared away.

"Danno, you know I love Gracie with all my heart right?"

"Steve I know what you're going to say, you want our poker nights to be child free after what happened today right? Well I totally agree with you! Don't worry next poker night Grace will be spending it with one or all of the women."

"Is that really necessary? I mean the women seemed to have forgotten what was said earlier." Said Adam

At his words the other men stopped what they were doing at just looked at him. Danno decided to be the one to enlighten him.

"Is Kono your first girlfriend?"

"No."

"Is this the first proper relationship you've been in?"

"No."

"So what makes you think they've forgotten? Have you seen our women? Navy Intelligence for our former SEAL here." Pointing to Steve "Professor of ancient culture-take that to mean ancient ways to torture and kill for me, you my friend are with a cop that carries and likes her guns so you should sleep with one eye open and Chin here is married to someone who has extensive knowledge of the human body and probably how to kill it while making it look like natural causes!" Danno rants

"Oh!"

"Yeah oh. We're dead men walking."


End file.
